creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Toward Starlight's End
Star Millennia is an epic science fiction series that consists of anthology series written by T.C Micheal. The series revolves around The Galactic Empire and the United Sol System Alliance that are in struggle after Earth fell on short notice of discovering new species living on other systems and entered into a large space race as technology rises to advancement and civilizations contributing to major space programs. Setting Main article: Space Race (Star Millennia) Star Millennia takes place in an alternative 1990s era and through the year date 2024 known as the Space Race and revolves around a conflict that's fought by The United Sol System Alliance and their collation partner, The Galactic Empire (Or also known as the Galactic Star Empire) that struggle against numerous hostile government organizations and third world military forces. The Empire and the Sol Alliance have established a treaty of an alliance and work together as many other governments across the stars thrive on universal takeover and ultimate rule over those with less technological advancements. While the Sol Alliance and the Empire are known to be the highest technological forerunners, but many corporations that seek privatization and capitalism of societies are revolted by many citizens across the universe attempt to rise against corporate greed. Story The Empire, Sol System Alliance, and the United System Collation of Planets achieve the highest rank as technological forerunners, but face immediate threat from many galactic governments and many other factions across the stars which prompts a large scale war against one another. Locations *'Earth' Earth is the home planet of the Human race and is also home and headquarters to the United Sol System Alliance *'Coronia' Coronia is the home world of the Coronians of the Coronian Empire and a major planetary city. The mass metropolis consists of giant towers and skyscrapers. Also home to it's popular mining community that harvest major metals from the asteroid belt near it's sister planet New Coronia. *'Mars' Mars became colonnaded by Earth's best scientist community that constructed small city domes and it's best space station. *'Jupiter' Where starships are built by the galaxy's greatest shipyard building community known as the Jupiter Shipyard Drives (JSD). *'Mercury' A satellite and communications post is stationed there. *'Venus' Where a trading post and the large Venus spaceport is stationed. *'Millennium City' Constructed by the Coronians, Millennium City is a large gargantuan colony platform that is constructed from planetary and asteroid remains and floats in the center of the Imperial Coronian Galaxy. The city is a major popular attraction by many citizens of the Empire and the Earth Alliance. Many warships of both factions also dock near the massive shipyards near it. *'Unnamed desert planet' A beautiful desert and oasis planet. It's known for it's unusual cool weather and cloudy scenarios which makes the planet popular for many tourists and it's local villages. One point of interest is the deep canyon located near Starwind Vally. *'Gorx' A harsh and very hazardous planet that's known for it's large coal mining facilities. *'Planet 84' The planet known as Area 84 is home to one of the galaxy's most hardened criminals and known to have the largest prison city and also known for it's recruitment of doctors that practices horrifying torture and interrogation methods. The massive metropolis is also known for it's majorly active military and police services making it a 24/7 police state with constant surveillance looming around the cities. *'Hiruda Prime' A harsh and fiery planet. Hiruda Prime is home to the largest volcano that houses an icy snow world beneath it. The planet is also home to it's large mining and smelting company. *'Refuge' Refuge is the home of many fighting legends throughout the galaxy. Refuge is also home to it's largest memorial site and popular attraction to it's war monuments and spoils. Species *Human *Unnamed human species *Unnamed reptilian species *Unnamed cybernetic race *Mutant species Main Series *'Star Cop' The series focuses on the main protagonist Galactic Marshal Sarah Jane Lockheart and her motley crew of the Blackheart. *'The Outlaw Saga' The Outlaw series sets on a lone mercenary who follows his own code of justice and leads a crew on board a massive cargo ship Loner's Journey. *An Outlaw's Requiem *An Outlaw's Millennia. *An Outlaw's Sympathy *'Legends of Talia: Space Knight' Other series Characters List Of Star Millennia characters Organizations and governments Galactic Empire *Imperial Army *Imperial Navy *Stormtrooper Corps *Imperial Security Intelligence United Sol System Alliance *United Sol Alliance Army *United Sol Alliance Navy =Themes= =Technology= :Main article: Technology of Star Millennia =Behind the Scenes= The title of the science fiction series was originally known as 'Star Frontiers: Knights of The Stars' and 'Star Empire'''. Star Millennia is heavily inspired by many popular science fiction series such as Star Wars, Halo, Stargate SG-1, Star Trek, The Terminator, RoboCop, Blade Runner, Mass Effect, Gears of War, Gundam, Outlaw Star, Cowboy Bebop, The Bubblegum Crisis, Dominion Tank Police, Black Magic M-66, Appleseed, and Akira. Possible anime/manga series T.C has expressed interest in creating a manga based comic partially based on seinen (young adult) style and will likely be rated +18 (R rating) for typical content. Although T.C is studying art forms of drawing manga, he is currently having sketching difficulty of drawing characters. Artwork portraying the series will be revealed in the future. Also an anime series would be a possibility and would be R rated for graphic content.